


Breath of the Wild: The Beginning

by Rachele21



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Post Calamity Ganon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachele21/pseuds/Rachele21
Summary: A prequel or post Calamity Ganon, the story of the Princess of Hyrule, her appointed Knight wielding the spirit of the Hero, and the Champions. What really happened a hundred years before the great Calamity happened.Zelda feels as though she has the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. As she struggles to please her father and unlock the sacred power to seal the ancient Evil that threatens to destroy their world she finds herself more alone then ever. And whats even harder is watching 'him' succeed at his destiny. Can she put aside her jealousy and anger toward the knight wielding the spirit of the Hero?Link doesn't appear to have it any easier either. Having to be the one to fight against the Great Evil, destined to return. Having given up on feeling or expressing himself he remains silent, in a way he comes off detached and obeys every order without question. Despite being one of the top knights in the royal guard, and revealed to be the chosen Hero, it seems he may have a run for his rupees. As it seems that the princess won't be making his job as her appointed knight any easier.Can Zelda overcome her dislike of Link? And can Zelda break down Link's walls, and get him to open up?





	Breath of the Wild: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So I know Breath of the Wild has been out for over a year already. But I really loved the story line, and I kind of wanted to explore the world a hundred years ago. I thought it would be interesting to write about, I guess I wanted to explore who Link and Zelda were before. And their stories, I really think that the creators and the writers of the latest Zelda game really expanded on these characters in depth. So I wanted to try and interpret what could have happened in these scenes with Zelda's perspective as well as what might have happened between these scenes too. I used Zelda as the protagonist, cause I felt that she really was the most well rounded character, and I liked that she was also very humanized. 
> 
> I wanted to explore her perspective more as well as her inner struggle with being unable to unlock her powers. But I also want to point out that even though it will only be through Zelda's perspective, Link is still kind of a co-protagonist too cause he will be accompanying her almost everywhere and is also very important to the story not just because he is the chosen one however. There will already be two parts out because it was supposed to be one chapter, and I just cut it in half thinking it was too long. So here is the first part! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Edit: So I am currently working on the second, there were a lot of errors and well needed rephrasing or scraping some scenes as they didn't fit with the plot. Also I had been having a rather busy semester as of late, and even Christmas was still busy for me and my family. So I am still trying to finish, I am just overwhelmed with work, school, holidays and extra activities for school. Thank you for being patient, and hopefully the next chapter will be out as soon as I can.)

Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Fanfiction

Prequel story attached to the memories or cut-scenes of Breath of the Wild.

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or the characters that belongs to the creators.

Chapter 1

Across the land of Hyrule in a clearing through the trees, where one could smell the faint smell of burning grass and trees. It was silent, nothing but the echoes of the droplets of rain hitting against large metal objects that are scattered across the field. 

The metal objects that of ancient mechanical technology lie scattered across the field, destroyed or immobile by some unforeseen force of power. Almost as if by magic…

Not too far from the scattered bodies of automata beings, in the darkness of the storm a young woman with long golden hair stands in the middle of the destruction. Grasping a rusty, muddy, and chipped sword to her chest as she stares off into the distance. Tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands tighten around the sword.  
She glanced down at the ancient battered piece of steel. A reminder and memory of the swords master flashed through her mind. A sad smile started to form as she shut her eyes and pressed the handle to her forehead. Images-memories rushed through her mind. 

How did it come to this? She whispered to herself as she shook her head and closed her eyes…and stood deep in thought. The echoes of a monstrous roar rang in her ears, even as far as she was away from the castle. The kingdom behind her in the distance where the beast lies, the kingdom encompassed in flames. The creature surrounding the castle with its fiery form.

Why did this happen?

Hyrule Castle, Three months earlier:

Zelda’s POV

For thousands of years, the people of Hyrule would tell stories of an ancient and primal evil. A source of darkness that has appeared time and time again throughout Hyrule’s history. It has been called by many names from “Great King of Evil” to “Calamity” or “Calamity Ganon”. 

“This evil has been turned back time and time again, by a warrior wielding the spirit of the Hero. And a Princess that carries the blood of the Goddess. With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. But upon Ganon’s inevitable return to Hyrule, the princess and the hero would fight alongside these Four Champions would pilot the Divine Beasts that were created from the use of Ancient Sheikah technology. The Guardians, the automata robots were created to protect and aid the Hero and the Princess. And when the Hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness delivered his final blow, the Princess used her sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon.” 

Impa’s words rang in Princess Zelda’s head, as she rode through the mountain side of the Hebra province. The words having been in sighted to her when she was no more than a young girl. Impa would always have told her stories of the old days, but this one she knew was more than just a story. It was a prophecy, a warning that the Great Evil was to return and would bring destruction to their land.

However, she had always believed they were just stories that Impa would tell her to keep her entertained as a young child. Until one day, a prophet from the Sheikah tribe came to the castle and foretold the return of Ganon. He prophesized that ‘Great Evil’ would return within the next year if they didn’t act soon to oppose the calamity. And thus the King heeded the warning and listened to the prophecy. Almost within the year, the Sheikah tribe and the Kingdom of Hyrule combined forces into excavating the land for the lost ancient technology that was said to aid them in the fight against Ganon.

Zelda had been apart of the excavation, she had found it fascinating and enlightening. She was to see over the project, and was quite happy that the King had allowed her to do so. There she had met the scientists, Purah and Robbie. Purah had become her mentor when it came to research and the technology. She even let her see the ancient device that they called the Sheikah Slate which was recently recovered. Purah explained that she and Robbie would try to access the slate and show her when they returned.

Meanwhile her father, the King of Hyrule had tasked Zelda with choosing the four warriors and dub them as Champions to pilot the ancient technology that they had uncovered over the last year known as the Divine Beasts. Four warriors had been selected from each of the different regions across Hyrule. She only hoped they would accept and take up the task that the King has asked of them. And then there was the Hero…her father was interested in finding this warrior that wielded the spirit of the Hero destined to fight Ganon.

Zelda’s jaw clenched at the thought, this Hero that would be the one to fight Calamity Ganon. And the Princess…the thought made her unconsciously flex her hand; she was the one that was supposed to seal the Great Evil away… She look stared down at her hands in disappointment.

After a moment, Zelda shook her head of these thoughts. She had a task to do and she didn’t want to dwell on these negative thoughts anymore. She looked up and noticed a figure crouched on the edge of a cliff. Even from behind, Zelda recognized his grey blue feathers and dismounted her horse. He seemed too focus to notice her presence.

Before she could make her presence known, wind circulated around him and then he shot up into the sky, struggling to continue propelling himself even higher into the sky. His wing got caught in the current causing him to lose his balance and be swept up into the vortex. The current spun him around, then flung him. Sending him flying back down to the cliff. Zelda winced as he hit the small piece of land with a thud.

He grunted, then pushed himself up and kneeled; trying to catch his breath. The cold air making it hard for him breathe deeply. Slowly he stood up continuing to try to catch his breath.

“Not enough…I must-stay in the eye of the whirlwind…must push myself harder…”

He seemed to sense her presence in that moment and turned to her sharply. He huffed in annoyance as he pushed himself up again. “You know your highness, it’s rude to eavesdrop.”

“My apologies, I went to the village and I was told I could find you here.” She explained. He slowly turned to her. 

“You have need of me. To defeat Calamity Ganon. To slay the beast once and for all. It would be my great pleasure.” He said with sly grin. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, glad he was accepting the task at hand.

“Thank you, Revali. If we work together, I’m certain we’ll be able to defeat-

“However!” He cut her off, then turned back towards the cliff. Spreading his wings out in front of him he kneeled, preparing himself for take-off once again. Like before, the wind circulated around him before lifting him off straight into the sky. Launching himself with his legs to propel himself upward. He was mid-way there when his wing started to catch in the vortex once again, he took a deep breath centered himself again before raising his wings and with one large flap he sprung farther up into the sky. Propelling himself straight through the vortex with ease.

He then let himself soar across the heavens for a mere moment, looking around at the sights below him. Zelda stared up at the Rito bird and watched in awe as he to dove down toward the ground. He flipped himself in mid air and caught the bow, grasping it; he only took a mere moment to line up his aim. Then he released the string sending three bomb arrows into the targets that were scattered around the mountain range.

Zelda was hypnotized by his skills, as they hit the targets, flares exploded all over the mountain itself. Once the sparks had died down Revali flew up and landed gracefully on a wooded fence that led to a shelter. He looked down at her, gleaming with pride.

“I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem…that little knight with the darkness sealing sword. Correct?” Zelda felt herself flinch when he brought up the knight. Though she had yet to meet him her father had informed her he had been the one to pull the Master Sword, an ancient weapon created by the Goddesses for the chosen Hero to wield against evil. She had tried not to think about it, but she knew she would eventually have to meet him. Soon. “Well if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action…don’t come crying to me.” He retorted as he lifted his head up high, oozing with arrogance and feeling quite superior.

Despite that she was a bit annoyed by his arrogance, she couldn’t deny that he was in fact a very skilled warrior as he was a straight shot archer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Zelda had finished explaining to Revali about the Divine Beast that he would be piloting, called Medoh. She returned home, back to the castle to report to her father. Once she had entered the castle, one of the knights outside of the castle entrance addressed her with bow and informed her that her father required her presence in his study.  
Before she made her way to her father’s study, she had returned to her chambers; to change into her royal robes. Once she was presentable, she made her way down the hall of the castle toward her father’s study located in the east wing of the castle. One of the servants escorting her along the way. As soon as she entered her father’s study, she was greeted by the sight of her father sitting at his desk having a private conversation with one of the knights.

He hadn’t noticed her presence yet, but she overheard his words.

“What news do you bring?” 

“Your majesty, the Knight has returned from the Sacred Grove and with him the ancient sword of the goddess.” Zelda froze at his words. The King’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Are you certain?” The knight nodded. “Who is this knight?”

“The Captain of the Guard’s son.” He answered. The King stroked his beard deep in thought.

“Huh who would have thought? The youngest Knight in the guard to be join the Imperial Guard, of course he would be the chosen Hero ha! I guess we should have suspected. I have heard great things about him, having been named at such a young age. Not to mention his good deeds across the land, the people of the Zora have praised him over the years. Guess that’s what comes from being the son of the Captain of the guard haha. His father must be proud.” The King smiled. Zelda frowned and looked away as her father seemed to have heard of this Knight himself and praised him more than her…

The king seemed to notice Zelda’s presence in that moment and turned to her.

“Zelda, you have returned.” She turned back to her father and forced a smile. The knight by his side gave bow acknowledging her presence respectively. The King turned and waved his the Knight, dismissing him. “Summon the Knight to the throne room. I would like to meet the Knight wielding the Hero’s spirit.” The knight nodded and bowed to each of them, before leaving the room without another word. He gestured for her to come forward.

“Father, it is good to see you.” She greeted. 

“Tell me, how was your trip to Heba Province? I trust that you were successful?”

“Yes, the great warrior of the Ruto; Revali has accepted the task of piloting the Divine Beast Medoh and aiding us in defeating Calamity Ganon.” Zelda reported. He gave her warm smile. 

“I am pleased to hear that Revali will join us in the fight against Ganon. We only have so much time, who knows when that evil will return. It is best that we are prepared for this beast before it arrives.” The King said. “Tell me my dear Zelda did you have time to visit the Spring of Courage or the Spring of Power? Remember you also have a duty just as the other Champions, you must unlock the power to seal Calamity Ganon away.” He lectured. She sighed. No matter what it always came back to that, and then she was reminded of the pressure that was on her.

“I did not have time to attend, but when I head to Death Mourtain I will make sure to visit the next Spring for prayer.” She replied hoping he would be satisfied with her answer. He wasn’t.

“Zelda you need to take this seriously.”

“I am.” He sighed and shook his head. No matter what she did she always felt like she was a disappointment in his eyes. He sighed.

“Very well you are to finish your duties as soon as possible. I want to make sure we have all four Champions, so that we can start to prepare for Ganon’s return.” The King stroked his beard deep in thought for a moment. Zelda nodded and gave a smile.

“I will prepare the guards for our departure. Once I have finished gathering the last of the Champions, I will also make arrangments to visit Kaikariko Village to speak with Purah and Robbie.” She turned to leave but her father’s words stopped her.

“Not to worry, after you return I have decided to appoint a knight to be your bodyguard.” Zelda frowned and turned back to him.

“Father-

“Pardon me your majesty,” The knight returned and kneeled before them. “The Knight, the chosen Hero is waiting in the throne room with the captain.” He informed them. His majesty the king nodded.

“Thank you, Knight Cado, inform them that we will be there shortly.” The knight nodded.

“Yes, your majesty.” As soon as he left the chamber, Zelda turned to her father.

“We will speak of this after. Now we mustn’t keep them waiting.” As soon as they exited the chamber, four guards moved to their sides escorting them to the throne room. Zelda was deep in her thoughts. The idea of her father appointing a knight to be her bodyguard felt unnecessary. However perhaps, he would be reaching out toward Impa to accompany her.

As a child, Impa had been appointed to her. Merely because he wanted someone to keep a watchful eye on her, and her father had other duties to attend to besides raising his daughter. Zelda had bonded with Impa, especially after her mother died. Even though her father was around, she felt that he wasn’t really in a way. He was far too busy running a kingdom to spend time with his daughter anymore. After her mother died, it had left a hole in their family. She missed her mother dearly, but she also noticed how hard it was on her father. She was only five when her mother passed away from an unknown illness that was incurable. 

It had been a sad time in the land. Her mother had been loved by many, she had always been a kind and compassionate queen. Her father used to say that she was the heart of the land, wherever she went she seemed to spread happiness. Her smile and laugh were infectious, according to him. But even now her father hardly talked about her mother anymore. It was a difficult subject for him.

As soon as they entered the throne room, she noticed the two figures in front of the throne. Immediately sensing their presence, they kneeled before them. Her father took his place on the throne, Zelda followed suit and took a seat in the throne besides him. The king raised his hand and motioned for the captain to raise. 

“Captain Ulric,”

The captain rose to his feet and nodded to her father. 

“Your majesty.” He bowing his head in respect. “My son, youngest knight to ever join the Imperial Guard, ventured to the Sacred Grove where he faced many trials and successfully passed them. On his quest he uncovered the sacred pedestal, where he pulled the Master Sword from the stone pedestal. Only one that could possibly be able to wield the Master sword is the one that is born with the Spirit of the Hero himself. I present my son, Link.” The captain informed them.

Zelda glanced from the captain to the young man beside him. She couldn’t see his face, he had his head down in respect. Zelda frowned at the sight of him. She noticed the Master Sword sheathed on his back. Her jaw clenched, there was no mistake that this ‘boy’ was the chosen Hero. He had pulled the ancient divine weapon from the pedestal, the knowledge of this only furthered igniting her jealousy. The fact that he had accomplished his task so easily, that he was well prepared now to face his destiny.  
She taped her fingers against the arm of her throne in agitation just staring at this boy that kneeled before her brought irritation to her. The boy probably took pride in being the Chosen one and being able to pull the Goddesses sword from the pedestal. She scoffed at the mere thought, of course he would. He probably reveled in it.  
The King smiled and looked down to the young man, Link. Still he hadn’t raised his head yet. 

“Well young man, you have certainly proven yourself.” King Rhoam said with an enthused chuckle and motioned with his hand for the him to raise. The captain regarded his son for a moment. 

“Rise, on your feet boy, show some respect to your king.” Zelda glanced to the captain, for a moment she thought it almost sounded like a sneer. When the boy stood, she drew her gaze from the captain and to the boy only to meet his gaze. His oceanic blue eyes held hers and she found that she was unable to look away. 

A sudden overwhelming feeling of familiarity struck her as her eyes roved over him. He appeared around her age. She knew he was the youngest knight ever to join but she hadn’t expected that he was close to her age at least sixteen or seventeen years old. His hair was a sandy blonde color. She noticed his hair was somewhat long, having been pulled back into a small ponytail. 

He was rather tone and lean, she could only assume with his level of physical fitness as a knight that he held a bit of muscle. He was young, she knew that he still had time to continue to grow.

Zelda shook her head and turned away to focus on her father. 

“Impressive, not only are you the chosen Hero but you are well prepared to take up this mission that I ask of you. We are calling upon four other Champions to take up the task of fighting Calamity Ganon and piloting the ancient Sheikah technology known as the Divine Beasts. And now with you, chosen one wielding the Sprit of the Hero we hope you will accept your destiny in being the one to fight the Great Evil that is prophesied to return.” Link remained silent but bowed his head in respect and placed a hand on his chest. A sign of allegiance, that he would accept his role to play in this grave task. 

The king looked pleased.

“I am most pleased that you will take up the task. My daughter Princess Zelda- He gestured to her by his side. -has been busy not only recruiting the other Champions but crafting tunics that will bear our seal. Representing your honorary position as the Hyrule Champion.” He explained. That reminded Zelda that she would be needing to take his measurements, so she could craft the tunic to fit his physic. The idea of having to speak to him didn’t really appeal to her, perhaps she would just send one of the maids to do it for her. “Perhaps your presence will help Zelda with her own destiny.” 

At the mention of her destiny, Zelda turned to her father in horror. She hadn’t realized that he would openly tell of her failure to them. 

“She has been struggling to complete her part of her destiny. We are hoping that she will be able to complete it as soon as possible. She just needs to focus a bit more is all, I’m sure if she puts her mind to it like you than she could finally unlock this power of hers in order seal the beast away.”

She couldn’t bear to look toward the ‘boy’, feeling utterly humiliated. Now he knew that she was a failure, and probably thought she was a useless princess. She’s the princess, the goddess’s blood ran through her veins, and yet she couldn’t even unlock this supposed power deep within her. Yet.

Impa had told her to try to remain positive, that she would unlock it but it would be when the time was right. Whatever that means, now was the right time to have it and yet she didn’t.

Zelda cleared her throat and moved to stand. She turned to her father. 

“Excuse me father, I am feeling a bit run down from today’s travels. I think I will return to my chambers and rest.” Her father frowned but nodded. 

“Of course,” She turned back to their audience. 

“Forgive me I am unwell and wish to turn in for the night. It was a pleasure.” She said politely with a force smile. 

Then turned away to head out of the throne room. Until she was stopped by her father’s next words. 

“Recently the princess has been traveling across the land to recruit the Champions across the different regions of the lands. And has even been venturing to Kaikariko Village, but I have noticed and heard the lands have been getting more and more dangerous every passing day as the time grows near. I would like to ensure my daughter’s safety during this dangerous time, I would like to appoint you as her personal appointed Knight.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda was furious. She was beyond furious, she was enraged. Her father had appointed that ‘boy’ as her own bodyguard. She didn’t need anyone’s protection, especially his. She thought with a huff. She hadn’t stayed to hear the rest of the conversation between her father and the so called ‘Hero’. 

She would try to speak with her father later when he returned for dinner. She currently was making her way to the dining hall, where her father would sometimes join her on occasion for dinner. Depending on his schedule as well as her own.

The servants nodded in greeting to her as she entered the dining chambers. She took her usual seat at one end of the table. Her place was set, but she noticed instantly that the other place at the end of the table was empty. She turned to the young woman next to her. A silent question.

“My father?”

“He sends his deepest apologies; your grace. His majesty won’t be attending this evening.” Zelda nodded and turned back to her meal. “I’m sorry your highness,” She apologized. Calla was the servant’s name, she was always kind to Zelda and the one that would deliver her father’s messages to her when he was unable to attend or would be a few minutes late. Usually the latter, it was rare lately to have a meal with him.

But she had hoped to see him this evening, even before she had learned that he had appointed that ‘boy’ to be her appointed knight. She barely touched her meal, before she excused herself. She found her father in his study, working on paperwork with his adviser.

“Zelda,” He greeted in surprise. “What brings you here so late? I would’ve assumed that you would be preparing for your journey to Death Moutain tomorrow.” He asked. She glanced toward the adviser, Markus.

“May I have a word with you, father?” King Rhoam seemed to understand and nodded. He dismissed Markus and turned his attention to his daughter. 

“What seems to be troubling you, my daughter?” He inquired. 

“It’s…is it really necessary for me to have my own appointed Knight. I have been traveling long enough on my own with of course a few soldiers.” Her father started shaking his head.

“Zelda this is not up for discussion,” Zelda frowned. “You told me yourself, that you have noticed the growing numbers and sightings of monsters.” 

“But-

“I will not risk your safety.” 

“But why him? Why not Impa?” 

“Why not him?” He answered with question in return to hers. “Impa is far too busy right now attending to her tribe, as she is the leader of the Sheikah and has been having some problems in the Kaikariko Village. Even Impa agreed that he would be perfect for the job.” She was taken aback, Impa had even suggested ‘him’. She didn’t understand, why Impa would suggest such a thing? She knew what she thought of him and yet she agreed with her father that ‘boy’ should be the one to escort her on her travels.

“But father surely there is someone else!” 

“Someone else? Who better to protect the princess of Hyrule then the Knight wielding the Hero’s spirit?” Zelda’s hands clenched into fists. 

“Father I really must protest; a personal bodyguard is really not necessary. I promise that I will be safe, and I will even allow more guards to accompany me on my travels and-

“Enough! As the King I declare that Link is your appointed Knight hereafter the ceremony. I will not hear another word about this, is that clear?!” He practically yelled. Zelda bowed her head in submission and clasped her hands together in front her. 

“Yes Father.” She submitted. He sighed. 

“Return to your chambers, I have other matters to attend to. Goodnight.” Zelda nodded and turned to leave barely holding back tears. She knew she had been acting a bit childish, but even as a princess she feel like she could make her own choices. She didn’t have freedom, to do or say what she wished. There was more to being a princess, than might think. 

As she returned to her chambers, feeling like a prisoner in her castle. This wasn’t the first time that she felt distinct from her father. Sometimes she felt that he treated her more like a princess and less like his own daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Death Mountain

The following morning, Zelda woke at dawn and arrived at Death Mountain to greet the almighty Daruk as the Gorons called him. She was now currently at the bottom of Death Mountain with him. As she didn’t have proper gear to protect from the heat. Only the Gorons were adapted and made for it.

Daruk who stood beside her speaking rather friendly to her, seemed almost as tall as a tree. He was rather friendly and seemed to have a strong sense of leadership about him. 

“Ah! Count me in, tiny Princess.” He agreed when she asked him whether he would take up the task of piloting the Divine Beast and fighting against Ganon. “I’m the fearless Daruk, after all! And if Hyrule needs my help, I’ll gladly lay down my life.” 

“Thank you Daruk,” Zelda was quite relieved that he would take up the task. She was still worried that some might not wish to get missed up in their affairs. But it seemed that instead that it was bringing their people close together as allies. She hoped for the same with Zora and the Gerudo. The Gerudo were known to keep to their own affairs usually, a strong tribe they were.

“Not sure if it’s Calamity Ganon’s fault or what, but I hear monsters have been attacking people more than ever lately.” Daruk commented breaking Zelda out of her thoughts.  
“Times like these…you shouldn’t leave the castle without a horde of mighty Gorons to watch your back.” He told her.

“You sound like Father. He’s assigning a knight to watch over me wherever I go.” She said almost sadly. Although she wasn’t looking forward to it, she tried to understand where her Father was coming from. Even Daruk agreed with her father, and she’s sure that many would as well. It was only the fact that she didn’t want ‘him’ accompanying everywhere. Deep down Zelda knew she was being cruel but she couldn’t help the anger she felt every time she remembered seeing him with that sword on his back. “I hear the top contender is the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule.” 

She may or may not have done her research on 'him' as well, upon seeing him for the first time yesterday. Although it had been brief, she had been told by countless knights that he had raised and excelled in his training by far faster than any knight.

“Huh, that could only be…Hm? What the…” Zelda turned in the direction where he was looking and froze. “They really are all over the place these days.” He grumbled seeming rather annoyed. A few bokoblins ran up toward a few rocks with interest. “Hm? Is someone being attacked?” He wondered. Daruk snorted. “Cowards! Wait here, Princess.” He told her, than he took off at them. 

The knights that had accompanied now moved in front of her to protect her. She watched in awe as Daruk sped up towards the monsters. He removed the weapon from his back and started to swing it as he neared the monsters. All at once, he swung the giant metal weapon into one-then two-than three- and hit them so hard they flew up into the sky. Not before landing on the ground with a rather loud thud, one that would make bones break.

Than with final blow, he swung and hit the ground with a loud rumble. The force behind it knocked all of the bokoblins away. Zelda watched as the monsters tried to stand and shake in fear from the giant Goron coming towards them. They all scurried and scattered away like any creature did when they feared a predator. 

“Hmph! Spineless little cuccos!” He yelled after them. “No monster stands a chance when fighting me, the almighty Daruk!” He grinned with confidence and chuckled watching the monsters run away.

Zelda ran up to Daruk, to inspect the area. She panted, not before something caught her eye. “Oh!” She jogged over to the figure in the distance, that was quiver in the dust with fear. She fell to her knees and held her arms. “You’re safe.” She said softly, so it would know that she meant no harm to it. 

Not even a second later, the dog appeared from out of the dust with a happy bark. “Oh!” She giggled with glee as the dog begin to lick her cheek with affection. She smiled and patted the dog behind the ear lovely. “It seems our friend here was the one being attacked. Precious boy. You saved his life!” Zelda praised as she continued scratching behind his ears. She looked back to Daruk only to frown in confusion. “Huh?” 

She stared at him for moment, taking notice that he stood there frozen only shaking with fear? Zelda and the dog glanced at one another for moment, then the dog barked toward Daruk. Causing the almighty Goron to jump in fear and drop his weapon. Not before cowering and his forcefield igniting around him as he continued to shake in fear.  
“Well…” Zelda put her hand on the dog to keep him at bay, as to not frighten the goron anymore.

Not long after that, the dog ran off into the distance back to which it came. With Daruk shouting after it.

“Good riddance…and stay safe. I’m sorry ya had to see that side o’ me.” Daruk apologized rather bashfully rubbing the back of his rock neck. “As a kid, dogs always chased me.” He explained rather shyly. “I still panic when I see one of those critters.” He turned his head away almost as if ashamed. 

“I never imagined that the Great Daruk would have a weakness.” Zelda said in more surprise. She paused noticing that he suddenly found his hand more interesting at the moment.

“So tell me…Princess…” He began after a moment. 

“Yes?” 

“Calamity Ganon isn’t, uh…some kind of a dog monster, is he?” The goron couldn’t help but asking. Zelda gasped and blinked twice in surprise at his question. Then without meaning to, she let out a little chuckle. Daruk merely scratched his head not before joining her laughter too. Once their laughter had settled down, Zelda assured Daruk that Calamity Ganon was not a dog monster.

After finishing their meeting, Zelda bid the almighty Goron goodbye and headed off to Zora’s Domain. Intending to finish her last two tasks. She was sure that it would be at least a day’s ride to Zora’s Domain. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zora’s Domain

She arrived by the afternoon, the sun was still high but would soon be setting. King Doraphin informed Zelda that the Princess, Mipha was up on the largest fountain practicing. When she finally located the Princess of the Zora, she was a bit intimidated at first. Discovering that the Princess had been the chosen Champion of the Zora was impressive in Zelda’s case.

It seemed that it was customary for even a girl or woman to learn how to fight. And glancing at Mipha where she stood on the edge of the waterfall holding a triton in her hand, Zelda couldn’t help but feel jealous. She felt embarrassed that she, a princess of Hyrule didn’t know how to fight.

She had asked Impa to teach her once, but her father forbid it. Explaining that a princess didn’t need to know how to fight. Stating that her duties as princess didn’t require her to fight battles or wars. And that she was restricted to the castle and one day to rule over Hyrule. Although she did know for the most part that her father was right, a princess must be trained on matters of politics and her studies. But that didn’t mean that Zelda didn’t wish to learn both, she felt useless as she was the only one among the Champions that didn’t know defend herself.

She greeted Mipha and began to explain her visit. It wasn’t long before the Zora princess spoke.

“So, Princess…May I ask who the other chosen Champions are?” Mipha turned away from the scenary to focus on Zelda. 

“Goron vigilance, Daruk. Rito confidence, Revali. Gerudo spirit, Urbosa. And also…” Zelda gaze fell to the ground, as if suddenly finding it interesting. “The Hylian with the sword that seals the darkness.” She said rather quickly. “Link.” It was the first time she actually said his name, the name rolled off her tongue with distaste.

Mipha turned away seeming a pleased after hearing of the Hylian Champion. Zelda couldn’t but notice, she had heard that the ‘boy’ was thought of highly in Zora’s Domain. She had once asked Impa this, and she informed her that Link and his father would sometimes make frequent visits there. As a child, he had met the Zora princess and the two had been friends. Or so she had been told.

“Oh…” Mipha said softly. She turned her attention back down to the water and stepped forward. Zelda followed her gaze to notice a little red Zora treading water at the bottom of the waterfall. “Sidon! Hurry and swim up here!” Zelda frowned and scooted back away from the edge. She looked to Mipha a bit worried as she was certain that Sidon was still but child.

“Mipha…perhaps he still too young to swim up this big waterfall.” Zelda murmured with a bit of worry. Mipha raised her triton and glanced over at Zelda. 

“One day Princess…I must leave him…to face my fate with Ruta.” Mipha said lowly almost as if she was making a vow. And with that she jumped off the edge down to the waterfall. Zelda watched in amazement, as she gracefully surfed down the waterfall with ease not before making a graceful dive.

She watched as Zora Princess surfaced and conversed with her little brother. Mipha turned to her brother with a small smile. “Join me.” Sidon swims to her slowly almost as if a bit hesitant. “We’ll go together so you can get a feel for it.” She assured his fears. Sidon grasped onto her back as she started to swim towards the waterfall.

In the next moment, she shot herself up with little Sidon still clinging to her back as she swam through the roaring waterfall. He tried to kick his fins just like she was, almost as if having one tail. He coughed a little and moved his hand out of the water to gaze up at the top, as his sister continued swimming up it. Little Sidon was amazed as what he saw with the feeling it brought was exhilarating.

Mipha reached the top of the waterfall, and sprung herself up in mid-air, grasping Sidon’s little fin hand in her own. Then landed with grace on her feet, before letting Sidon down too. Sidon wobbled a bit trying to get his footing as he turned to stand in front of his older sister. Mipha lifted his chin, so that he could look at her.

“Sweet Sidon. Should fate ever part us…I’m counting on you to protect our beloved home from harm.” She said tenderly. “Understood?” She asked while brush his cheek with her thumb. He stared up at her for a moment, then nodded. She smiled and looked down at him lovingly. “I believe in you.” Zelda smiled watching the exchange between Mipha and her brother. She had always wished she had siblings, being in the castle she had always felt so lonely. “Now, shall we try it one more time?”

As if in response he gave her his most dashing baby toothy smile that caused Mipha to giggle along with Zelda and Sidon. Zelda admired Mipha for her compassion and how she was someone that her brother could look up to. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gerudo Town

By sunset, Zelda had arrived in Gerudo Town. Sadly, the guards were unable to escort her inside, as it was sighted that Voe’s or men were forbidden from the city. Thus, she was escorted inside by women. Though Zelda did not think she needed to be accompanied by them, as she was certain that the Lady Urbosa was a friend.

Now she stands before the chief of the Gerudo, Lady Urbosa herself. Hoping that she would accept the task that she asked. 

“Princess of Hyrule, I accept your proposition without hesitation.” Zelda smiled at her words as she continued. “Not only are they planning to resurrect Calamity Ganon, it seems the Yiga Clan is also after our treasured heirloom.” Urbosa said as she glanced toward the helm that rested on the stand beside her. “You have my word. I won’t rest until the Calamity falls.” Urbosa promised.

“Gerudo chief Urbosa…On behalf of Hyrule and it’s king, I thank you.” Zelda spoke formally as she collapsed her hands together and bowed her head in respect. 

Now here they were friends walking outside of the Gerudo dessert, laughing at the grand meeting that had just finished. The full moon now hung high above the sky, shining light over the land. 

“I’ve never seen you so serious, Urbosa!” Zelda couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“Oh my. I can’t say the same. Ten years ago, you rarely smiled, my little bird.” Urbosa recalled. As she continued to strut along side of her. 

“Urbosa, I feel like you’ve called me little bird before. I was wondering where you got that name from.” Zelda couldn’t help but wonder, it seemed so familiar to her for some unknown reason. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She hadn’t noticed that that the Gerudo Champion had stopped next to her and seemed a bit distracted by something. Noticing how quiet Urbosa had become, Zelda turned back to her. “Huh?” 

“Halt. And face me.” She called to the two men that had passed by them not too far behind them. Zelda looked onward rather confused by Urbosa’s seriousness and calling out these men. They turned back to the Gerudo chief seeming just as confused as Zelda. “Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight my enemies head on.” Her hand moved to grasp the handle of Gerudo sword that was sheathed on the back of her hips. 

Zelda glanced at the men, as they looked back between one another and Urbosa. Not even second went by when Urbosa unsheathed sword and turned to face them. Her blade shimmered in the moonlight. “Do your worst.” Zelda began to back away realizing that these men might not be allies. 

Zelda gasped as the disguises disappeared and revealed who they really were, the Yiga Clan. She watched in fear but also in amazement as Urbosa took on the two Yiga clan members. One tried to get a swap at her with their sickle blade. She easily blocked it with her own blade, then shoved them back. With little hesitation and ferociousness, Urbosa hurled on at the Yiga clan member with every swing. Their blades clashed, the sound of metal echoing with every hit.

She moved around them trying to get a better angle, and in time grasped her shield from behind her. With a good amount force she blocked their attacked with her shield. Taking them off guard and knocking them back with such force stun them. Giving her an opening, she spun and rammed them in the chest with her elbow. Causing them to cry out in pain, then fell to the ground.

Zelda watched on as Urbosa spun around and secured her shield back behind her, and raised her hand above her head. It was then that the Princess noticed the other Yiga Clan member about to attack her from behind. Zelda’s eyes widened with fear that she would be hurt or worse. 

“Urbosa!” She called out on instinct and worry. But the Gerudo Champion was not worried, with the snap of her fingers lighting struck the other. The lighting pulsed through his body, electrocuting him and causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Zelda sighed with relief, Urbosa knew what she was doing and was not phased by these traitors. 

She turned her head toward her defeated opponents, her sword still in her hand but giving them a cold glare, letting them know if they made one wrong move; she would not hesitant to end their lives. “Out of respect for our princess, you may keep your lives. Now go.” It was clear that she would not ask twice, like cowards they ran and disappeared off into the night. It was no wonder that Urbosa was the chief of the Gerudo, she truly deserved the title as well as being the Gerudo Champion. She was the strongest fighter in their tribe according to many, and that was why she was the leader.

Urbosa sheathed her sword and turned back to Zelda and spoke. “You asked me why I call you little bird.” The dark-red haired chief stated her question. “When you were but a small child…my dear friend called you that, with the sweetest smile that ever graced our land of Hyrule.” She answered. Zelda paused for a moment taking in her words, her eyes began to water as she knew who Urbosa was talking about. 

“You mean Mother…” It was but a whisper but Urbosa heard her. 

“It was ten long years ago…Your mother had just left this world, yet her little bird still spread her wings and became the beacon of light Hyrule needed.” Zelda felt touched by her words. That’s why Urbosa was so kind to her and treated her as if she were her own daughter. She had known her mother, and they were friends. “Sometimes I forget myself…and get lost in the past.” 

Zelda was touched by the story, for the rest of her time in Gerudo Town, Urbosa would tell her stories of her mother when she was alive. Though it saddened her that the only connection she had to her mother, was through Urbosa. As her father would not talk about her mother anymore, she couldn't ever ask what her mother was like or looked like. She felt blessed to have a friend such as Urbosa. 

End of Chapter 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there is the part 1, I would also like to point out that yes the Champions are important in this too. I'd like to think that this story is also really about friendship to be honest. Zelda's relationships with all the other champions besides Link are important too I think. Also I just really loved their characters. 
> 
> There will be much expansion on Zelda and even Link's lives. As we were just introduced to his father, who is captain of the guard. I really feel like that the creators had a good story to go off of, as there really was so much more they could have delve into. But I also know that this a game, and the purpose is to play the game not just the story. I also would like to point out that I have never played the game before, the closest time I played Legend of Zelda was through Super Smash Bros Brawl. But I am very aware of the story line, as I have watched many walkthroughs. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I would love to hear your thoughts about it. 
> 
> I am all for feedback when it comes to writing, but please make sure it's constructive criticism. Thanks!


End file.
